


Upside Down

by Aprilkun



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Childhood, Cousin Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilkun/pseuds/Aprilkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len Kagamine, the only son of the Kagamine Corp. had his nightmare begun. "WHAT?" "I don't know, but you know the tutor your father choose is really nice so you don't need to worry about it." "How-". Warning : Twincest, typo is possible, LenxRin. Read at your own cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the story line and my idea.

Everything was pitch black in that room. A girl who opened the door, gave the room a little light.

As soon as the door which the girl opened was closed behind her, few candles were lighted on the wall. The girl made her way carefully toward a person who was sitting on a chair, bathed with dim lights from the candles. The girl, as she stepped closer, her eyes were also bathed with dim lights from the candles. The girl kneeled down and said, "May I know what made you call me, Sir?"

"I want you to take care and marry my son." the person who sat on the chair before the girl answered her question. The girl looked up at the man in front of her with her eyes which reflect not a single sight of worries or doubt.

"Yes, Sir." replied the girl as she bowed her head down.

"As your wish."

It was just another day for Len Kagamine. Another day when a girl cling on him, seduce him, and trying to get his attention. Yep, just another day and today was no exception. Today, a girl clinging on him while she tried to gain his attention.

"Hey, let's eat somewhere on the way back home, Len!" the girl said. She grabbed Len's right arm.

Len, on the other hand, didn't reply or even bothered with the girl. Instead, he continued his steps.

"Hey, Len!" the girl tighten her grip on Len's arm which causing Len to pay attention to the girl even though he didn't want to.

"What is it, Neru?" Len replied with a sweet smile on his face. The girl, Neru, blushed instantly but manage to control her raging heartbeat.

"Can we eat at the café we used to come?" Neru asked.

Autumn almost at the end of it and winter was approached. In this kind of weather, even wearing thick jacket doesn't really help sometimes and it would be nice to stay in some café and eat or drink something hot to warm yourself. That was what Len thought. He immediately looked at her with a smile and said, "Sure why n—" but his words were cut by his phone vibes which came from his pants pocket. He immediately took his phone out and saw the name on the flashing screen of his phone.

'xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mom'

Len's expression changed as soon as he saw the name on his phone screen.

'God Dammit! What now?' he asked to himself as he answered the call from his mom.

"Wait here for a minute, okay?" he asked Neru. She nodded.

"Hello?" Len said to his mom on the other side.

"What took you so long to answer?" his mom asked him in a sweet voice. Len could only replied with nothing and asked his mother about why she called.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Ah.. I just want to know when you will be back."

"I'll be back soon, okay? By—" just when Len was going to hung up, his mother said, "Now, WAIT A MINUTE, SON." while pressed her few last words. Len froze at his mother voice tone.

"You get back here now. Your dad want to see you." His mother stated. Len gulped. The reason why he gulped was because whenever his father's name or title was being mentioned by people, especially his mother, the image and the expression of his father somehow scared him.

"Da—d?"

"Yes, so come back as soon as possible, okay?" once again, Len gulped before he answered his mother with a 'yes' and hung up the phone.

"Are you done, Len?" Neru suddenly popped up from his back.

"Y-yeah.. and I got to go. It was my mom who called earlier." he replied while he put his phone back to his pants pocket.

"Your mom? Oh, okay then. I will be going home first then." Neru said as she waved at Len with a big smile on her face.

"Bye-bye, Len!"

"Bye-bye.." Len waved back with a fake smile. Then, he hurried back home.

"Welcome home, young master." One of the maids greeted him. Len gave his bag and the coat he was wearing to the maid.

"Where is my mom?" Len asked to the maid.

"The mistress is upstairs in the library, young master." the maid replied. Thus, Len went to the library to meet his mom. But when he got there, his mom was nowhere to be found.

'Great. She called me and told me to be home in a flash, then she is nowhere to be found. This is just great.' Len groaned inside. He decided to go to his room instead of wasting his time here to wait his 'nowhere to be found' mom. Just when he was about to turn his heels around, he was hugged by someone from behind. He knew who hugged him. It was no other than;

"Dear Len! Welcome back!" A woman chirped from behind as her arms linked together around Len's shoulder. Her golden lock had the same color as Len's, but longer.

"Uh—huh? Yeah, I'm home, mom." Len replied with a sigh. Yep, the woman was his mom.

His mom tighten the hug as she rubbed her cheek with Len's.

"Awww, look at you. So cute and handsome at the same time." his mom said while still rubbing her cheek.

"Mo-mom, stop it." Len tried to make his mom let go of him but it was no use.

"But you're so cute and cute and cute and cu—" immediately Len cut his mom sentence with, "Mom, what about the thing you told me earlier?"

His mom suddenly became silence and let go her hug which made Len relieved. It was hard enough for Len to breath when his mom hug him like that.

"Well.." his mom looked like she was holding back her words.

"Well?" Len frowned as he was a little impatience.

"Your dad wants you to have a tutor." his mom said with a small voice as if she was not really know how to tell it to her own son.

"WHAT?" Len yelled. His mom covered her ears and replied him with, "Well, it's your father order, and no one can decline his decision after all."

She knew that her son wouldn't like the idea of a 'tutor' as he always got a perfect score and good manner. But as she said earlier, her husband, the Kagamine corp. President, if he already decided something no one could change his mind at all.

"But why a tutor?" Len asked his mom again while he pressed the word 'a tutor'.

His mom could only sighed.

"I don't know, but you know the tutor your father choose is really nice so you don't need to worry about it." his mom said as she stared at her son's horrific face.

"But—"

"Oh, my look at the time." suddenly Len's mother said.

"I need to go back, Len."

"Wait— how am I supposed to accept this?" Len groaned. His mom stayed silence before she replied, "Just deal with it, dear. I need to go now, so bye-bye." and with that his mom was gone again. Len was groaning as he approached one of the chairs that was available in the room and sat there.

The thought of having a tutor never once crossed his mind after this long. After all, he didn't really need one so why must his father choose one?

Len sighed.

"Young master?" a maid suddenly appeared from nowhere, called him.

"What now?" Len laid his back to sofa and his eyes was staring at the ceiling.

"Your tutor will arrive in an hour, young master." the maid told him. Len could only face palmed mentally.

'Gah! Just— GAAAHH!'

That is all for now. I hope I don't make too much mistake in this chapter.

Please, leave some review and if you find any grammar mistake, just tell me.

And please, don't complain about the story line, I hate it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah.. I’m here again. I just hope you guys will like this one.

Oh, and about the story line complain, what I meant is like you think, “There is no development, you made— ”, those things. I hate it. Other than that, I’m fine.

Disclaimer: I only own my idea and the story line.

 

“Please, this way.” a maid said to a young girl behind her. The girl wore a black dress and shoes. Her short golden lock swayed as she followed the maid. Soon, they reached the place they were heading to.

“Young master is inside, young lady.” the maid said to the girl before she excuses herself. The girl stared at the door for a while.

_‘I need to do this, huh?’_ the girl questioned herself. The girl sighed.

_‘Well, I already accepted this—’_ and with that she opened the door in front of her. When she opened the door, she was welcomed by a huge amount of books that was stored neatly inside the bookshelves.  Her azure eyes glitters when she saw those books. She felt like reading all of them but she held herself.

‘ _No—no.. I need to compose myself and remember my goal being here._ ’ she said to herself.

After that, she went to look the young master that she supposed to teach and she found him sitting on one of the chair inside the room with a gloomy face.

“Excuse me?” the girl tried to greet the young master. The young master, Len, looked up and immediately saw the girl. His face changed instantly. It was rather an unpleasant expression for the girl to see.

“..” Len only kept silent as he stared at the girl that was in front of him. Well, assuming you were told to get a tutor by a father like Len’s father, of course you would be scared. Just think about it, a father like his would give Len a really scary, cruel, and strict tutor. It was inside Len’s head and he was sure he would get one like that. And to see a girl, a really young one was really awkward for him.

“Uh— who are you?” Len asked to the girl with his still horrific face.

“Are you master Len?” the girl asked back instead of giving Len a reply.

Len blinked few times before he answered the girl question with, “Yes.” then, stares at her again.

“Good evening, young master. I’m your new tutor that your father choose.” the girl bowed to Len, leaving Len dumb founded. He felt something was really odd. Well, other than his tutor was being so young, there was something…

“And you can call me Rin, young master.” the girl added as she smiled when she got up from her position earlier. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along well.” she smiled again.

“Uh— yeah.. it is also a pleasure to meet you, Rin.” Len replied with a little voice as he was too shocked to talk normally.

“May I sit there?” Rin asked to Len which made Len flinched a little.

“Ye-yeah, sure.”  He replied.

Len continued to stare at his new tutor who sat across him now.  His mind still felt something was odd about his _‘so called tutor’_. Out of blue, the new tutor, Rin snapped as she found it uncomfortable to be stared for _more than two hours **by a guy**_.

“My deepest apologize, but why are you staring at me?” Rin said with sharp eyes toward Len. Len only stayed silence. Well, he felt something was odd about her but he couldn’t tell her something like that, right? It might give her the feeling of offensive, so, he tried to look for other excuse and he came up with a lame one.

“Er.. no, it’s just I was wondering how old are you...” he stretched the back of his head. Rin raised her eyebrows and released a sigh. Then, she crossed her legs and said, “Well, well, young master. I’m sorry but your question is quite offensive for me to answer.” she rolled her eyes and put on a flat face. Len face palmed mentally. He knew it was a stupid question to ask as he knew that she was rather a really young one. Then, Len heard another sigh came from Rin’s mouth.

“But, I can still answer that.” Rin said. “I’m sixteen years old this year, in a month to be precise.” she added, a sweet smile was there on her face for a few seconds. Len blinked.

_‘sixteen… sixteen and she will be sixteen in .. a month?!’_

Again, he blinked.

’ _Next month is December.. and …_ ’

There, he realized that she was on the same age as him and has the same birth month as him.

‘ _See? This is totally weird.._ ’   He said to himself.  “Can I ask again?” Len asked Rin as he staring at her again unconsciously. “Yes. What is it, young master?” Rin answered, her sweet smile was there again. “When is your birth date?” Rin froze for a moment.

“My birth date? Why would you like to know, young master?” she asked Len back.

“Well, your birth month is the same as me, so maybe our birth date is close or maybe the same?” Len replied.

“Ah— I see.. let’s see..” Rin began to think. Meanwhile, Len who has been curious was waiting impatiently for her answer. If their birth date was the same, then, there was something _odd,_ but if it was only close then his doubts could be washed away.

“I’m sorry, but I have forgotten my birth date, young master.” Rin said as she bowed a little. Len’s thought earlier was immediately washed away when she said that to him.

“But, how could you forget your own birth date?” Len asked her. Rin only giggled and replied, “Well,…” but her sentence was cut by a maid that came in to the room.

“Pardon me, young master and my lady, the dinner is already served downstairs.” the maid told Rin and Len.  “We will be there immediately.” Rin said and the maid excused herself from the room.

“Well, then..” Rin got up from the chair she had been sitting for more than three hours and Len followed her.  “We should have our dinner, young master.” Rin smiled before she walked out of the room, followed by Len of course.

When they were done with their dinner, one of the maids approached Rin.

“My lady, your room is ready as well as your luggage is already in there. Should I take you there?”

“That would be helpful.” Rin replied. Just when she got up, Len immediately stopped her with, “You are staying over the night?” Rin nodded.

“To be exact, I’m not only staying over the night though. I’m living here as well from today onwards.” she added, and that made Len froze for a moment.

“WHAT?” was his how he responded to Rin’s statement earlier. “Wa-wait a minute! I didn’t hear anything about this!” he yelled. Rin only stared at him and released a sigh not long after.

“Oh, my.. what an absurd behavior. Didn’t the mistress tell you in advance, young master?” Rin folded her arms in front of her chest as she still stared at Len.

“No, she didn’t!” Len replied with another yell.

“Well, at least you have heard it and knew it now, right?” Rin raised an eyebrows and before Len could respond, she already turned her heels to follow the maid who took her to her room.

Len, once again was dumbfounded and the only thing he could do was screaming inside his head like an idiot.

I guess that’s all for chapter 2?

I hope I don’t make too much mistake. Also, if you guys find any grammar mistake, just tell me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave some review and if you find any grammar mistake, just tell me.
> 
> And please, don't complain about the story line, I hate it.


End file.
